


The Green Knight

by 8Verity8



Category: Merlin (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossover, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexy flashbacks, Shower Sex, making them beg for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Set relatively soon after the finale Alex is avoiding Michael and Maria and trying to focus on his job when he gets a surprise visit from a former teammate. He's not an Airman though.... spoiler alert: it's Merlin-the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth-who reminds Alex of what a good distraction he can be if Alex wants (needs) a distraction.*So I was immediately struck with the need to start writing for the Roswell fandom after I binge watched the entire first season, but I was in the middle of a Merlin kinky/porny challenge fest... whats a girl to do? Create a Merlin/Roswell crossover fic with a kinky twist, that's what!





	The Green Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. All faults are mine. 
> 
> I'm kinda in love with this crossover and have plans to write a longer fic around this general idea... but decided I might as well post this since the the idea has evolved enough that this is kind of its own thing now, even if it DID inspire the larger fic I'm planning to write.
> 
> And of course the first fic(s) I post in the Roswell fandom is a crossover fic with the Merlin fandom... but I mean, really how can you go wrong with Aliens AND Magic?
> 
> Definitely see the end notes on this one!

Alex saw him—them really—as soon as he walked into the Crashdown Diner. Averting his gaze, he shuffled quickly to the counter to pick up his order, intent on getting out of there as quickly as possible. 

Liz gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked up and they made awkward small talk while she rang him up, both trying to ignore the giant elephant sitting in the corner of the room.

“Do you really think this is appropriate music to be playing in a family establishment?” A voice interrupted angrily.

“What?” a bewildered Liz asked as they both took in the enraged middle-aged woman glaring at them.

“There are children in here!” She continued shrilly. “This kind of filth is hardly appropriate—"

Alex tuned her out to listen to the song. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that the jukebox was blaring pretty loudly and was surprised he hadn’t picked up on it earlier. Maybe he was trying a little too hard to block out his surroundings, which was never a good thing in his line of work… he knew better.

** _Doin’ tricks you’ve never seen_ **

** _And I bet that I can make you believe_ **

** _In love and sex and magic_ **

“Wait… No. There’s no way—" Alex mumbled to himself, scanning the room before taking a few steps towards the window to get a better look at the road.

** _...make you believe_ **

** _In love and sex and magic—_ **

“What the hell is he doing here?”

He was outside before he was aware of moving, Liz’s frantic voice fading into the background as the door slammed shut behind him with a bang. His earlier promise to pay better attention to his surroundings forgotten as he hurried towards the familiar dark-haired man that was grinning at him from the side of the road.

“Merlin,” Alex gasped incredulously as the man in question uncrossed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It good to see you Green,” Alex shivered as Merlin’s breath ghosted across his neck and he felt Merlin smile at his body’s response to him.

“Still not my name,” Alex huffed, stepping away to give Merlin an appraising look.

“Aw, you’ll always be my Green Knight Alex, no use in fighting it,” Merlin grinned.

Alex sighed but couldn’t stop the answering smile. “What are you doing here _Warlock,” _he drawled, purposely using Merlin’s military call sign as well. 

“I was passing through, thought maybe you could use a distraction...” Merlin trailed off, raking his eyes down Alex and giving him a knowing smile.

“A distraction, huh?” Alex asked. “Are you sure you’re not the one—"

Merlin surged forward, silencing him with a kiss and suddenly Alex was drowning in memories.

_Tepid water sprayed his back, cooling his feverish skin from the oppressive heat of the desert as a few stray drops raced down his chest and stomach. His arms and legs—he still had both of them— were held immobile and his hands were gripped tightly around the metal frame of the makeshift shower._

_“Fuck Alex, you are so beautiful,” Merlin moaned, raking his vivid blue eyes up Alex’s naked body before dropping to his knees to lick and kiss his way towards Alex’s throbbing cock._

_“Oh god, Merlin, please,” Alex whimpered, pulling against the magic that held him immobile._

_“Shhhhh,” Merlin soothed, petting his flank as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue teasingly across the sensitive bud. “Just a little more, you’re doing so well sweetheart. You’re so perfect like this, all desperate and begging for it...”_

_He let his fingers trail lightly over Alex’s cock a few times before dropping down to press teasingly against his hole. _

_“Tell me how much you need it baby, tell me how much you need me to fuck this perfect little hole open—"_

_“Yes, fuck. Please, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me open and make me come screaming as you pound into me, please Merlin, I need you now...” Alex begged, his hips twitching as they tried in vain to find any sort of friction._

“Maybe we could both use a distraction,” Merlin smirked as he stepped away. “We both do _distracting _pretty well if you’ll recall.

“God, I can’t believe you came all the way to Roswell, New Mexico for a booty call,” Alex groaned.

“I didn’t,” Merlin interjected. “I came here because I need your help on a case. The potential booty call, as you so eloquently put it, is more of a bonus really.

Alex stared at him for a moment before holding his hand out expectantly. Merlin didn’t disappoint, pulling a tablet out of thin air and depositing it into his hand.

“I have a new lead in the Markus case,” Merlin explained. “But the coven he’s been tied to seems to have adapted to this modern age a bit better than I have. I need you to help me break their encryption—"

“Oh, is that all?” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Merlin promised. “You know I will…”

“I can’t just drop everything to run off and hunt monsters with you,” Alex protested. “I have responsibilities here—"

“Oh please,” Merlin said, dismissing the token rejection. “You and I both know you’re not going to say ‘no’ to me, so why don’t we just cut to the end where you agree to help.”

Alex glared at him and Merlin’s expression turned soft, before quickly glancing towards the diner. “Look, you seem like you could really use the distraction at the moment, so what do you say? I promise I’ll have you back before anyone can freak out too much.”

“Fuck it,” Alex caved. “You’re right, I could use the distraction.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Merlin smirked, grabbing Alex around the waist and pulling him close. “Hold tight—"

“Wait, what?” The words were torn from his mouth by a sudden lurch as the desert heat gave way to cool forest air. “Damn it, Merlin! You can’t just transport us from the middle of the road! People tend to notice that sort of thing!”

“Oh please, people only see what they expect to,” Merlin waved him off. “And they don’t expect to see people disappearing, so they’ll convince themselves they didn’t really see it.

“You’ve never been to Roswell before, have you?” Alex muttered

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, definitely have plans for a longer fic around this idea because I'm in love with the idea that Alex was on a special ops team led by Merlin to help hunt down rogue supernaturals... I mean, lets be honest, he took the existence of Aliens really well, almost like he wasn't surprised at all. 
> 
> I also love the idea of him calling in the team to help him deal with Jesse Manes after he tries to kill Kyle and then they help him track down and dismantle the remaining Project Shepard facilities. (and of course Michael gets totally jealous/suspicious/freaked out... Malex is 100% endgame!) So it's like a Roswell/Merlin crossover with Supernatural/Urban fantasy elements.
> 
> Note: I know the porny flashback seems kinda superfluous to a greater story arc, but this WAS written for a kinky porn challenge fest. i debated whether to post, but figured that I was changing things up enough in the other story that this works as a standalone fic in its own right.
> 
> Feel free to come geek out with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/8verity8)
> 
> I haven't managed to force my friends to watch Roswell...yet, or found the discord servers, etc... so i need people to obsess over Roswell with! lol!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments help feed the muse and she is going to be very hungry as I endeavor to write this longer fic idea! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
